harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Senate
The Senate is one of the two chambers of the Harvian Islands Estates, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber or Parliament serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher chamber or Senate is where Estates Members vote bills that have passed through the Parliament. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Senate, though only Estates Members have the right to vote and actively participate. 001. A wound that is still bleeding #'Claim recompenses due to slavery and repression' The native population has suffered a lot during the American reign. Hereby, we want to state that this has been a repression. Samoans lost their rights, houses were destroyed and a large amount of people got even killed. Besides, Samoans were even forced to slave labor on plantages. Thousands of natived have lived their lives in horrible circumstances, in American terror. We hereby claim an official apologize and demand recompenses for the horrifying events that occured during the American reign. The recompenses we claim from the United States of America: $ 500.000.000,- All congressmen are asked to vote. Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 19:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Franco Flinstone, SP 19:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Marcus Villanova 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - 05:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' BastardRoyale 10:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #*This proposal has been accepted by a majority of 5 out of 9! But please keep voting! Bucu 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO --Semyon 19:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC)'... Contra #'CONTRA' - I do agree with the proposal, but how are we going to make them pay? Let's bring this back to the parliament and discuss it first. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::How we would make them pay? By calling in the United Nations perhaps. We would do anything in our power to make them pay this money to the people they enslaved, killed, tortured and forced into long, hard and grueling physical labour. Our backs our broken, our fingers are bleeding, and many American families still live in these lands, rich and well fed, who gained their considerable wealth over the labour of our hands and those of our ancestors. We will make them pay no matter what. I am glad you agree. :) Roi Soleil 15:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But you have to be distripitive! Marcus Villanova 15:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::See the programme of our coalition: otherwise we'll break every relation with the USA, it's simple. Bucu 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'contra' - I guess this slavery was very long ago. There probably are no former slaves left. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:The Americans just ceased from power (2010)! Until then we've lived in a system of apartheid! :( Bucu 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::Ow. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention Comments Samoan stuff horay. Marcus Villanova 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I knew we could count on you! Perhaps your party also wants to join our massive coalition (which is already big enough to take over the parliament), Marcus? Roi Soleil 19:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh no. I'm fine Marcus Villanova 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 002. Chosing an interim Prime Minister We of the Coalition of the Right Wing, propose Vlad Negresco of the Harvian Christian Union to become interim Prime Minister, instead of Adams, to rule the country until he'll organize new elections, which he'll do as soon as possible. Adams had been "auto-declared" undemocratically and is therefore not representing the democratic values and spirit of the Harvian nation. We'll need a majority of the parliament to chose the leader, people, and this is the time! Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) In name of the Christian European-Samoan spirit and values, may god bless our nation! #'PRO' - Roi Soleil 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #... Contra # CONTRA 14:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA Marcus Villanova 14:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA SjorskingmaWikistad 14:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but am I not the one who is doing most of the work here, while almost everybody of the Right Coalition is filling the comment pages? :D #: We were the ones to come up with the first proposals in parliament :P We have a promising programme too. May God bless thou! Bucu 15:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' Sorry, Bucu, but there's no harm in waiting another month till elections. If we make you PM now, without elections, that's just as undemocratic. --Semyon 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #: Interim Premier until the elections*. Allow me: it is democratic, at least there will be a "chosen" interim leader, and not a self-appointed premier who is not backed by any majority (!). However, after more than a month (without elections or any good rulership), I still support the idea of an interim premier chosen by the Senate whose main goal should be the organization of fair and democratic elections within a short period. The only thing I see now is a country that is dying slowly. Therefore I am willing to renounce to my candidacy for the sake of the nation and our Samoan-Christian coalition. The only way to survive is to participate and collaborate. You have proven - in my eyes - to be a strong and ambitious Christian leader who is eager to set up such a system as soon as possible, as we can notice here below! Would you want to replace Sjors, in name of the majority of the nation? This country lacks progress, it needs you! Bucu 20:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If we choose a certain date for election, and make it soon, there's no point in deposing Sjors. We could call elections in two weeks and then take control. To be honest, there's no benefit in doing it sooner. --Semyon 21:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Abstention #'abstention' not into it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: You don't support your Christian party leader? Bucu 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::Oh, then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'Absention' - I am morally opposed to getting rid of our PM this way. We can urge him to hold elections sooner but disposing him this way just doesn't feel right. BastardRoyale 12:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments I don't think somthing as major as this only deserves a 50% majority and since we don't have a consitiution it doesn't matter anyway. Marcus Villanova 14:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it does matter! Who do you think would write such a consitution? The PM, right? And if most people on these Islands are Christians then you understand why they do not want an atheist like Adams to write the constitution. Roi Soleil 14:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay beacuse that answered my question. I said since we don't have a consitiution how is this legal? Marcus Villanova 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We've signed the declaration of independence. In it is written clearly that the Provisional Parliament will run this country democratically. Bucu 15:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 003. Getting rid of the US dependence As we've claimed an official apologize from the USA, including a significant recompense, we should be able to break up the relations with the USA, in case they won't obey our claims. Furthermore, seeing this economic financial crisis, it's never good to be SO dependent! We should get rid of the US Dollar currency! We won't be able to adjust our rates, which means that we're in danger of getting a horrible status of our terms of trade, which can cause a huge unemployment increase in our nation. Lose the US Dollar currency, let's go for an own currency, called the Harvian Corona. It's necessary for a decrease of risk. Proposal accepted Bucu 14:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Pro # PRO Vlad Negresco, HCU 16:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO Roi Soleil 16:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO @ sjors why this makes sense a weak curency it the best way to collapse a country! Marcus Villanova 17:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: That's nonsense! I can notice you've never had some economics! I'm currently studying economics in university, so sh... be silent :P Bucu 17:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: So how much is one Harve Coin to one US dollar? We don't really have an ecomony. Marcus Villanova 14:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' BastardRoyale 12:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO --Semyon 19:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) '''how about a nice Samoan name? #... Contra # '''CONTRA' SjorskingmaWikistad 16:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Noble arguments, but I'll keep you responsible if the economy collapses due to a weak currency. #: The currency is just a tool. A weak currency could help us to get rid of the unemployment. Believe me, it will rather work than the Dollar which is way to strong for a small economy like ours - our products are expensive, we can't sell them abroad! It's bad for the terms of trade, believe me. Bucu 17:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention # 06:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It is hard to choose :::Why, because you actually like being dependent on the United States? Roi Soleil 10:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Forum Category:Estates 005. New capital Stamadri Original proposal (not backed by >50%) According to the proposed constitution the city of Port Philip is the capital and the seat of government. This seat may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure. I want to change this and make Stamadri our official capital. It has the largest native Samoan and Tongan population of the entire nation and and was the first settlement built prior to the colonial era, based on this it should be made the capital to truly put an end to colonial days and make a statement. Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) PRO # PRO Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO Bucu 16:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It's a holy place # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO BastardRoyale 11:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA # SjorskingmaWikistad 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Serious, Port Philip is the largest town. I already placed the National Council there. I'm becoming a bit tired of this "Samoans are the best". #: That's because you're American . Bucu 17:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:: Allow me: "Christian Samoans are the best" :P (6) Bucu 17:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::: :P And I am a Dutchman, anti-American, and leader of a socialist party. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:::: You can of course try to put this through, but since it won't work anyway, I'll not help with getting everything to Stamadri. The town is way too small. Do you want it to be crammed with secretaries, archives, national institutes, the national museum, government employee apartment blocks, a supreme court, the national bank, a speaker's corner, a state library, secreatry offices, national Gas, national Electricity, a large railway station for it all and a NC? You know, I think "...and make a statement" is nonsense. Why make a statement by moving your whole federal government and legislature to a small village? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' Marcus Villanova 14:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) They want to make our capitol a ghetto slum by making it really small like Washington D.C/ Abstention Let's compromise. South Africa, for instance, has three capitals, an administrative, a legislative, and an economic capital. We could 'make a statement' by making Stamadri administrative and 'cultural' capital, and let Port Philip have all other functions. --Semyon 19:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. Bucu 16:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New adjusted proposal (a compromise!) Adjusted parts written in bold letters. According to the proposed constitution the city of Port Philip is the capital and the seat of government. This seat may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure. I want to change this and make Stamadri our official '''administrative, cultural and legislative' capital. Port Philip will get all other functions, i.e. being home to for example economic boards, like the chamber of commerce and such. Thus all functions not mentioned above will go to Port Philip. It Stamadri has the largest native Samoan and Tongan population of the entire nation and and was the first settlement built prior to the colonial era, based on this it should be made the capital to truly put an end to colonial days and make a statement. Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Please vote again! Bucu 20:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) PRO # PRO Bucu 20:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --Semyon 08:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' 17:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The best for our country CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION Comments 006. Elections Before we have elections, we have to create the law which governs them. Here's my view: The most important law we need to make is a law for elections. That way we can elect a proper government; a provisional one doesn’t really have the right to make laws. First of all I think that government should be made up of four levels of government #The Parliament. This is made up of fictional members and has no real power. It would be a good idea for the following reasons: :*Makes politics more interesting. :*We could include fictional parties. For instance, Marcus’ HEMPPAC in Wikination would never have been able to get power there :*New members could automatically be given a seat there, giving them something to do. :*The seats would be added in a fair proportion and elected by the system of first-past-the-post, with constituencies. It would have about 40 members. #The Senate. This would be us. #The Cabinets. This would be where all members of Government could discuss. #The President. He would have no real power, but would act as Head of State and would keep order in the chambers. Perhaps we could make him an admin. Otherwise, he could be a fictional character. Electoral system. Each citizen has two votes, and is not allowed to vote for themselves. In Lovia this was possible, so everyone did vote for themselves, which ruined the point of having that vote at all. Also citizens can vote against a candidate, rather than for them; this is more democratic. In Britain, where I live, lots of people didn’t care who won their constituency as long as it wasn’t the Conservatives. But because those people split their vote between Labour and the Lib Dems, they allowed the Cons to wins; clearly not democratic. Forming a government I would use the British system, just ‘cos I like it. Our version would work like this: A month after the elections, members of the Senate would submit a document to the President. It would contain the signatures of at least half of the Senators, and would contain the names of the Prime Minister, deputy Prime Minister, Chancellor, and Foreign Secretary, as well as any general policy promises. The Senators who had signed the document would form The Government, while the others would form The Opposition. The Opposition would also form a shadow cabinet, containing shadow PM etc. Both cabinets would work separately and separately propose to the whole Senate. I know that all this stuff is a bit complicated, but in real life politics is. In Britain we are unable to get rid of the House of Lords, which is totally undemocratic, because it’s a centuries-old tradition. Hopefully it would be a lot more interesting and exciting than Lovian politics. comments I simply love this. I think somone should have one chareter but if there in the estates they should have two more members of there party they control in estates. This ways more parties can thrive like HEMPPAC. If so I'd have two people in WFP and HEMP. Marcus Villanova 21:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a bit complex with the fctional characters 05:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, they wouldn't have to do much. We would always ensure the Parliament passed bills that the Senate passed. @Marcus: The way I envisioned it was that the proportion of each party in both houses would be roughly the same, e.g. if half the members of the Senate were Socialists abouts half in the Parliament would be too. We'd then add about ten extra seats for minor parties/independents. --Semyon 07:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: In fact, the other day I made a rough spreadsheet showing the numbers of seats, if there were 41 in total: ::: The bottom four would be fictional parties. (Of course, this is just an example.) --Semyon 07:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't really see it 'cuse it ani't working. Also that sound good to I like it. Marcus Villanova 23:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::If your talking about Green being Vert Party then no beacuse there only a local party. Sorry. I still love this Idea ! Marcus Villanova 20:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I thought of a solution to that problem. I hope you like it? --Semyon 15:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I say we adopt this! Marcus Villanova 22:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Unfortunately, everyone else seems to be inactive. :-( --Semyon 12:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the division of seats is unfair. The SPH has 6, and the SP 9, but they both have the same amount of members. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My Solution above: Maybe HCU and Sp could have a comnbined minor party its up to you. Sorry I gave myself three I want it to be more fair. Marcus Villanova 16:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Sjors, that was just due to a program I made with Excel to introduce an element of randomness. Anyway that was just a example table, to illustrate the concept. It doesn't mean anything. --Semyon 20:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I love this proposal and believe this composition of the government is a fair and good one. Roi Soleil 15:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. I like it. Marcus Villanova 20:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I am open to changes, but what exactly do you mean by a minor party? --Semyon 19:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Pro. Bucu 16:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 007. Declaration of Independance A few weeks ago I created this document, and appended everyone's signatures to it, expecting them to agree with it. I should have allowed it to be voted through properly, and I apologise. Here is the text. If you agree with it, please append your signatures. --Semyon 15:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Text Manifesto to the peoples of the Harvian Islands, In the course of decades and even centuries never have the Harvian people lost their desire for independence. From generation to generation have they kept alive the hidden hope that in spite of enslavement and oppression by hostile invaders the time will come to the Isles when they may finally rule their own. Now that time has arrived. In this hour, the Harvian Provisional Parliament, as the legal representative of our land and people, has, in unanimous agreement with Harvian democratic political parties and organizations, and by virtue of the right of self-determination of peoples, found it necessary to take the following decisive steps to shape the destiny of the Harvian land and people. Harvia, within her historical and ethnic boundaries, is declared as of today an independant democratic republic. The independent Republic of the Harvian Islands shall include the districts of Reefs, Leeward and Princeton, Maritima and Northern, and its citizens shall include all residents of the said districts who desire citizenship. In the aforementioned areas the only supreme and organizing authority is the democratically supported Harvian Parliament. The Republic of the Harvian Isles wishes to maintain absolute political neutrality towards all neighbouring states and peoples and expects that they will equally respond with complete neutrality. Until the Harvian Parliament, elected by general, direct, secret, and proportional elections, will convene and determine the constitutional structure of the country, all executive and legislative authority will remain vested in the Harvian Provisional Government created by it, whose activities must be guided by the following principles: #All citizens of the Republic of of the Harvian Isles, irrespective of their religion, ethnic origin, and political views, shall enjoy equal protection under the law and courts of justice of the Republic. #All ethnic minorities residing within the borders of the republic, shall be guaranteed the right to their cultural autonomy. #All civic freedoms, the freedom of expression, of the press, of religion, of assembly, of association, and the freedom to strike as well as the inviolability of the individual and the home, shall be irrefutably effective within the territory of the Harvian Republic and based on laws, which the Government must immediately create. #The Provisional Government is given the task of immediately organizing courts of justice to protect the security of the citizens. Islands of Harvia! You stand on the threshold of a hopeful future in which you shall be free and independent in determining and directing your destiny! Begin building a home of your own, ruled by law and order, in order to be a worthy member within the family of civilized nations! Sons and daughters of our homeland, unite as one man in the sacred task of building our homeland! The sweat and blood shed by our ancestors for this country demand this from us; our forthcoming generations oblige us to do this. Long live the independent democratic Republic of the Harvian Isles! Long live peace among nations! The Provisional Parliament of the Harvian Isles, Harry Walton Comments Does anyone want to add anything? If so please mention it here. --Semyon 15:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's awesome, I love it. Roi Soleil 15:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hereby I sign the declaration of independence, long live the islands of Harvia! Bucu 20:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Long live the Christian Islands of Harvia! A nation in which atheism is frowned upon and christianity warmly embraced. Or not? If not, I'm right back outta here! Dr. Magnus 21:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 008. Constitution I have written a constitution, based partly on Sjors' and partly on the things we have discussed here. Take a look: --Semyon 17:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Preamble We the people of the Harvian Islands, both Samoans and Americans alike, solemnly swear to be bound by this Constitution and to be governed by it. Article 1 The United Harvian Islands #The United Harvian Islands is a sovereign, independent, unitary and indivisible state. #The United Harvian Islands is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Harvian people and shall be guaranteed. #The territory of the United Harvian Islands according to its existing national boundaries shall not be altered. #The United Harvian Islands shall be a democratic republic of the people, to be governed by the people and for the people. #There shall be equality among the various racial groups in the United Harvian Islands. Governing body of the United Harvian Islands #The United Harvian Islands is governed on different levels: ##The federal level encompasses the entire Harvian territory. ###The executive power of the federal level inheres to the Government of the United Harvian Islands. This government consists of the Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries, and has control over government departments, government institutions and civil services. ###All legislative power inheres to the Estates of the United Harvian Islands. This parliamentary body consists of the Estates Members, who are either democratically elected by the citizens of the United Harvian Islands. Estates may, as the sole body in the nation, write and amend legal matters in the Federal Laws of the United Harvian Islands and the Constitution. ###All judicial power inheres to the Supreme Court of the Harvian Islands. ##The district level consists of four districts with extended powers: Maritima, Leeward and Princeton, Northern and Reefs. ##The executive power of the federal level inheres to the Governor and Deputy Governor of each state, both democratically elected by the citizens of each state. ##The local level, consisting of cities and towns, and the sublocal level, consisting of neighborhoods and hamlets, are governed by the district authorities in combination with the mayors. Capital #The city of Stamadri is the cultural, legislative, and administrative capital and the seat of government. Port Philip is the financial capital and the seat for all other functions. Either of these seats may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure. Article 2 This first Article deals with the election procedures and various legislative powers of the various Governing Bodies of the Harvian Isles. Timing of elections Parliament, Senate, and presidential elections must be held in November and May and will be called by the President. They will occur at the same time and the electoral period will last two weeks. Campaigning and announcement of candidacies will occur during the previous two weeks. Elections for the district governor will take place in February and August. The Parliament The Parliament is composed of 41 members, elected by the system of proportional representation to Parliament. Parliament must pass all Bills before they are able to pass into law. They must exercise control over the Senate and each member must honestly represent the interests of his constituents, rather than his own or those of his party. Any Member of the Parliament may be withdrawn, if a petition is submitted to the President with the signatures of 500 of his constituents expressing dissatisfaction with the said Member. A by-election must then be called in that constituency. Members of the Parliament are automatically members of the District Council in which their constituency lies. The constituencies are as follows: 1 Bora Scara 2 Midland Island 3 Astria 4 Trinity 5 Leeward Peninsula 6 Stamadri North 7 Stamadri South 8 Princeton Island 9 Leeward Central 10 Leeward South 11 Leeward West 12 Outer Port Philip 13 Reefs North 14 West Rock West 15 West Rock North 16 West Rock Central 17 West Rock East 18 West Rock South 19 Reefs South 20 Apples 21 Washington Island 22 East Leeburg North 23 East Leeburg South 24 Lion Island 25 Little Harbour North 26 Little Harbour South 27 Southern Isles 28 Westville West 29 Westville East 30 Rail Village 31 Leeward Town 32 Waterside 33 Philip's Docks 34 Downtown 35 Harves Hill Inner 36 Harves Hill Outer 37 The City 38 Port George 39 The Airport 40 Dales and Montville 41 Orange Gardens The Senate The Senate is the upper body of the Harvian Government, being composed of 8 members. Of the candidates that stand, the eight that receive the largest number of votes will be elected. Each candidate will be voted for individually, rather than as a member of a party. It will be permitted to vote 'contra' a candidate as well as 'pro'. The value of a contra vote is -1 and the value of a pro vote is +1. Each citizen will be permitted two votes, either two pros, two contras, or one of each. Candidates are not permitted to vote for themselves. It is the responsibility and duty solely of the Senate to amend the Federal Law or Constitution. The President A presidential election shall also be held. Each party may submit one candidate, and independents are also permitted to stand. Each citizen may cast one vote, and the winner will be the candidate with the most votes. The President's function will be head of state; however he or she will not have any other political function. He or she may or may not be a member of Parliament or the Senate. The Cabinet Exactly one month after the elections, a document must be submitted to the President containing the names of a majority of Senators. This document must contain at least the name of the proposed Prime Minister, Deputy Prime Minister and Chancellor, and may also contain promised policies. The President must then invite the Prime Minister to form a government. If the document is not received, the President must call new elections. After the Prime Minister comes into office, he must appoint Senators to the following Secretariats: *Secretariat of General Affairs - Automatically the Prime Minister's responsibility *Secretariat of Culture and Education *Secretariat of Infrastructure *Secretariat of Finance *Secretariat of Foreign Affairs *Secretariat of Industry, Agriculture and Trade *Secretariat of Justice, and Supreme court leader *Secretariat of Tourism and Leisure District elections The procedure for district elections will be the same as that for Senate elections but will only take place in single districts. Citizens may vote in only one district, and candidates likewise may only stand in one district. The citizens must indicate their chosen district three months before the elections are held. The candidate with the largest number of votes will be elected. In the case of a tie, both candidates will be joint governor. The governor will lead the District Council. This council has unlimited power to amend the District Law, but is subject to the rulings of the Senate, the Supreme Court, or the District Court (if supported by the Supreme Court). Article 3 Article 3 deals with legislation. Types of legislation There are three different types of legislation: #Federal Law #Constitution #State Law Federal Law This law is proposed by Senate and then passed by both Parliament and Senate. It must be passed with a majority of 50% in both houses. Constitution The function of the Constitution is to enumerate and limit the powers and functions of the political entities of the Harvian Islands. It may be changed by either a 75% support in both the Senate and Parliament, or a 75% support in a referendum of the entire Harvian nation. District Law The District Law is made by the District Council, led by the District Governor. However, it may be overruled by the Senate. Enforcement The laws will be enforced by the Supreme Harvian Court and the District Courts. The responsibility of the District Courts shall be local matters, petty crimes and breaches of the District Law. The responsibility of the Supreme Court shall be matters... Comments After we pass a constitution, we can hold elections. Please comment; it may not be complete. --Semyon 17:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :WE could also create a system of state secretariats (it is bTW the best if we do that when the site has much contributors) 18:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :We could better do 10 constituencies which each could have 4 members 18:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :What about a supreme court!?!?!Marcus Villanova 21:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Pro * PRO Anyone BTW interested in promoting the site? 18:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) * PRO Although I think that some parts could be different... I think it is a good proposal. Hereby my support! Bucu 18:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) (HCU/SP) *'PRO' If you want to change anything, please say so! --Semyon 18:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) *'PRO' Yes! Yes! I was begining to think this wikia was dead...! Marcus Villanova 21:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) *'PRØ' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Contra Question What are we voting about here? Whatever it is, I support it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's the attitude, me lad! :P --Semyon 17:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC)